Shower heads are commonly found on residential bathrooms. In general, shower heads are small nozzles with an ornamental design which may or may not match the design of the shower in the bathroom. Shower heads are often positioned at an elevated position on a wall inside the shower. The shower head is connected to the plumbing inside the wall of the shower which is connected to a valve which the user can freely open or close to allow water to flow out of the shower head. Most traditional shower heads are permanently attached to the wall and can be pivoted around a joint to allow the user to position the shower head at different angles. This traditional setup is efficient for the purpose of allowing the user to take a shower. But, this traditional setup does not provide a way to allow the user to water different areas of the body freely. Newer shower heads come with an additional elongated hose attached to the shower head at one end and attached to the plumbing at the other end. The shower head is then held from a holder attached to the wall of the shower at a distance from the ground. This way, the user can use the shower head traditionally or detach it from the holder and use the shower head hand-held. Now, while this newer setup provides more flexibility to the user while showering, the elongated hose can be inconvenient and unstylish. To address this issue, some new shower heads which are retractable have the elongated, retractable hose housed inside the walls. However, to install this retractable head shower, the user has to change and modify the structure of the shower. Therefore, a retractable shower head which is easy to install, does not require to modify the structure of the shower, and does not obstruct the space of the user inside the shower is beneficial and necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for improved hand held shower head system that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.